When discussing protection of combat vehicles e.g. troop carriers, tanks and the like, one may consider using a variety of different passive or reactive armors, the latter typically comprising protective modules comprising in turn one or more plates with explosive material embedded there between, to be ignited upon impact of a projectile, resulting in imparting the one or more plates to propel in a direction so as to disrupt the kinetic energy and that of a hollow charge of the threat.
It is also known to increase effectiveness of protection systems by utilizing a threat detecting system for instant activating protective modules facing the upcoming threat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,679 discloses an active protection device for a wall against attack by a projectile and comprising: at least one explosive charge able to project at least one metallic block in the direction of the projectile, wherein each block of the at least one block is in the shape of an elongated bar which has a maximal length greater than or equal to 10 times a smallest crosswise dimension, the explosive charge being positioned opposite a longitudinal surface of the bar; and a support having a bottom plate intended to be fastened to the wall and onto which the explosive charge is placed, wherein the support incorporates a longitudinal cavity delimited by two lateral checks and accommodating the explosive charge and the at least one bar.
One type of threat often used against light vehicles is the widely used RPG, in its various forms, which is up to date considered as one of the most successful antitank grenade ever manufactured. An RPG is usually fitted with a shaped charge comprising a cylinder of explosive with a metal-lined conical hollow, an inverted metal-liner cone which together constitute a ‘hollow space, a detonator in conjunction with the explosive, said detonator being electrically coupled to a Piezo-electric sensor at a fore end of the missile via a conductive aerodynamic cover and said liners. In some cases there are provided electric wires instead of conductive liners.
The arrangement is such that upon impact of the Piezo-electric crystal sensor with a target, an electric current generates and is conducted via the conductive aerodynamic cover and said liners to ignite the detonator resulting in detonation of the explosive which drives the conical liner to collapse upon its central axis. The resulting collision forms and projects a high-velocity jet of metal and gases (plasma) which is deadly and devastating.
Various solution have been proposed for protecting tanks, APCs and structures, ranging from reactive armor systems, through metal slat-armor in the form of a metallic cage mounted on the enclosure to be protected, ending with sand bags placed there over.